<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>these shallow waters and those sharks by misura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563903">these shallow waters and those sharks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura'>misura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Anakin gets caught in the evil (but definitely not Sith-like or actually Evil) clutches of Chancellor Palpatine, Obi-Wan does what any good friend would do and comes to his rescue. Nothing can possibly go wrong!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fandom Giftbox 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>these shallow waters and those sharks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/gifts">yujacheong</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan had been expecting either a heated discussion or a dramatic scene, or, knowing Anakin, both. He'd prepared arguments for both options, starting with 'be sensible, Anakin' and ending with 'I hope our friendship, brought about by many years of us being friends who think of one another as friends, still means something to you, namely that we are very good friends'.</p>
<p>He had expected to find Palpatine and Anakin engaged in conversation, maybe with drinks, possibly with some food, though as a rule, Obi-Wan had found Anakin sadly lacking in either a sweet tooth or the least ability to realize the difference between a friendly lunch and a romantic dinner.</p>
<p>Not, of course, that Obi-Wan had ever arranged for a romantic dinner. He and Anakin were just friends, after all.</p>
<p>Evidently, the same could not be said for Anakin and Palpatine.</p>
<p>Trying to come up with something more constructive to say than, 'why would you want to suck some politician's dick when you could have been sucking <i>my</i> dick (or I yours, if you'd rather: I'm not picky, really)' Obi-Wan reflected that this was just like Anakin.</p>
<p>Nothing, <i>nothing</i> was ever easy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What he said, in the end, was, "Excuse me, I didn't realize you were busy."</p>
<p>Anakin looked somewhere between mortified and annoyed. He was on his knees and very lightly dressed, and Obi-Wan could think of at least three ways in which he might have taken advantage of that if he'd been Palpatine.</p>
<p>Which he wasn't, apparently because Palpatine had something Obi-Wan didn't. Wrinkles, possibly. A politician's utter lack of morals and scruples, likely.</p>
<p>It was a pity Obi-Wan was a Jedi, which meant he did not get attached, which meant he had no impulse whatsoever to drag Anakin out of here and provide a hands-on demonstration on the dangers of taking off all your clothes in the company of someone who thought of you as a friend.</p>
<p>"Master Kenobi," Palpatine said. "What a delightful surprise."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan felt a strong urge to pull out his light-sabre. He ignored it, because, again, there were no issues of attachment here. Obi-Wan was going to stay calm and reasonable and embrace his inner serenity. It was what Qui-Gon had taught him, and it was what Obi-Wan in turn had taught Anakin.</p>
<p>Well, he'd attempted to teach Anakin, anyway.</p>
<p>"I'm sure it is," Obi-Wan said. He tried to look around for Anakin's clothes without taking his eyes off of Palpatine. "Anakin. Get dressed. We need to talk."</p>
<p>Palpatine chuckled, confirming that he was not even the slightest bit Force-sensitive. "My, that does sound rather ominous. Are you quite certain it cannot wait? Opportunities like this one are rare, you know. I would hate to see you squander it."</p>
<p>"The only opportunity I see here is for you to - " <i>die</i> " - make me very, very cross."</p>
<p>Palpatine smiled, effortlessly skipping over the line between 'not Force-sensitive' and 'totally oblivious when people are giving serious thought to killing him'. Obi-Wan could only imagine it was an asset in politics. "Oh, come now. No need for that sort of talk. I'm a politician; I'm no stranger to compromise. Or sharing, if you wish."</p>
<p>"Sharing," Obi-Wan repeated. Anakin still hadn't said anything. Obi-Wan wanted to wrap him in a cloak and take him somewhere private for a lengthy, stern lecture - or possibly a lengthy, friendly lecture.</p>
<p>"I've trained him quite well," Palpatine said, with a small smile. "He has proven a most gifted and enthusiastic student."</p>
<p><i>Are we talking about the same Anakin here?</i> Obi-Wan almost asked. True, he'd found Anakin very gifted and eager to learn, but Anakin's enthusiasm seemed to come and go.</p>
<p>Of course, that might have been to do with the subject matter.</p>
<p>"What do you say, Master Kenobi? Won't you make yourself a bit more comfortable and join us?"</p>
<p>Obi-Wan had heard the Dark side of the Force could be tempting, even seductive.</p>
<p>Clearly, it had nothing on Palpatine, trying to keep the Jedi Council from finding out about his undue influence on one of their students.</p>
<p>On the other hand, Obi-Wan told himself, a more in-depth investigation might be called for, in order to be able to provide the Council with a full and complete report.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I wish you hadn't come, Master," Anakin said, after.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan had been basking in the afterglow of a mission well-executed and a friendship preserved. He said, "Twice," which had the double advantage of being (1) true and (2) short.</p>
<p>Anakin groaned. "I didn't mean that. I meant - you don't know anything about what's going on. Not really. I wish you'd stayed out of it. You're just going to ruin everything. I know it."</p>
<p>"That's - " <i>not true</i>. Obi-Wan might generously allow that there had been occasions whereupon his involvement had not improved their situation, but even so, they were a team. They were friends.</p>
<p>"You always ruin everything," Anakin said. "Always."</p>
<p><i>Then why did you - </i> Obi-Wan swallowed. "Anakin, I - "</p>
<p>"I know you don't mean to," Anakin said. "I know! But you still do, and it's driving me crazy."</p>
<p><i>Imagine how </i>I<i> feel,</i> Obi-Wan thought. Instead of sharing the thought, he put his arm around Anakin, pulling him a little closer.</p>
<p>"See?" Anakin said. "See? Hugs! That's your answer? Hugs aren't going to fix any of this, Master."</p>
<p>
  <i>Maybe they're not, but I don't have the energy for anything else right now.</i>
</p>
<p>Anakin sighed and let himself be hugged, and Obi-Wan waited until Anakin's breath evened and he'd fallen asleep, leaving Obi-Wan to lie awake, wishing for the simpler days when Anakin could have fallen into a nest of gundarks and Obi-Wan would have just jumped right in after him.</p>
<p>(Never mind that it had happened the other way around: the point still stood. More or less.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>